


TomEdd Week 2018 2.0

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tragedy, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Day 1- Headcanon swapDay 2- SceneDay 3- ThirdwheelDay 4- SaloonaticsDay 5- Alternative UniverseDay 6- SongDay 7- Free Space





	1. Day 1- Headcanon swap

**Author's Note:**

> The english is not my first language and I really appreciate if they could correcting me anything error gramatical or ortografic.

The subway station was almost empty except for a few people scattered throughout the station, which made the place feel even gloomier than it used to be at night and the sound of rain in the streets wasn't much help to alleviate the environment.

Edd prayed that the last train had not already departed, god, he really wished he hadn't lost it, his day has already been bad enough to make it worse and have to walk in the rain until get home, he didn't have enough money to pay for a taxi or even take the bus. He banged his head against the wall as a form of reproach for his stupidity before sliding down his seat until he was close to fall, he look once again at the bright red numbers of the station clock with the hope that when changing the number would appear the train but it didn't and the clock only changed from 23:59 p.m. to 12:00 p.m.

He straightened again in the seat and looked in his sweatshirt for his phone whit the hope of having something in which to entertain himself and diminish his anxiety that began to increase with the ever closer perspective that his train had already left, but found nothing, he jumped up and began to tempt the pockets of his pant and search again in the bag of his sweatshirt as if he looking again for the phone to appear magically.

He felt a knot in his throat, he wanted to burst into tears at that moment but he preferred to throw a blow against the wall as if by doing that things were going to be solved, but that didn't solve anything, his frustration was still there and he had only managed hurt yourself once again. He crossed his arms and just dropped back into the seat, just wanted the stupid subway come, go home and take so much cola that he felt sick.

12:15 and the prospect of having to walk home in the rain became increasingly real.

-Edd!

That voice caused him to jump in his seat and open his eyes like a deer in front of the headlights, his heart began to throb against his chest with violence and for a moment his thoughts became a disaster, he could count the occasions when he saw Tom without his hairstyle and at that moment his hair was soaked, leaving the sockets of his eyes half-covered, his clothes was wet too and he has a silly smile in his face.

-You're soaked –his initial daze gave way to worry noticing the slight tremor in his friend who was hugging himself in search of warmth, barely noticed of the moment he took off his sweatshirt and extended it to the boy whit the blue sweatshirt–. Put this on before you catch pneumonia or something.

Tom's light laugh sent a chill down Edd's spine and he had to use all of his self-control to maintain his posture and look away while his friend he was taking off his sweatshirt and his sopping shirt, no one seemed to pay attention to them and Edd was glad of that.

-Thank you.

-Do you have an idea what time it is?

-Late I guess.

Edd rolled his eyes smiling for that nonsense.

-You're an idiot, you know?

-But I made you smile, right? –Tom said as he took off his bass and left it carefully in one of the seats to drop to the side of the instrument.

With a sigh Edd simply imitated the other and took a seat next to him, he watched cautiously Tom, noticing how small he looked with his sweatshirt on, he gave a small bitter laugh, being questioned almost immediately for the reason.

-I only remembered a joke –he reply and noticing how Tom didn't say anything, he just continued with his eyes closed and cuddling in his sweatshirt, Edd could only imagine Tom waking up next to him wearing one of his shirts that would be too big for him, that was the same dream that he had since high school when he noticed that he was completely lost by his best friend, if at least he was not such a coward, if at least he could just tell him that he had been in love with him for years.– “You're a fucking coward Edd” –he thought to himself.

-Edd, do you think I can stay with you?

-W…what? –he really didn't give credit to what he heard.

-My department is farther than yours and I think my train left a time ago – Tom said dragging his words half sleepily, leaning on Edd's shoulder and taking his hand.

In the distance the shrill sound of the subway approaching began to sound through the station, maybe that day hadn't been so bad after all.

He look at Tom who kept a calm gesture leaning against his shoulder and with a slight smile on his face, he swallow, he could no longer hide his feelings for his friend.

-Tom... –his words were interrupted when the subway arrived at the station.

He shook his head, it didn't matter, the night was still too young to try again later, after all, his luck for that day seemed to start to change.


	2. Day 2 - Scene

Tom give a nervous look at Matt who only managed to give him a smile of encouragement before to leaning looking for a good angle to see his reflection, he must be really desperate to try to see its reflection using the polished surface of the vases whit the floral arrangements like a mirror and maybe he was, Matt had spent the last five hours running from one place to another around looking for everything was be perfect, he had even managed to have time to make sure he looking good for that moment.

With nervousness the man with the basins began to look around he, the minutes began to feel eternal and each of them made him want to run to look directly for Edd, he still couldn't believe that both had reached that point; he had only a vague memory of how he had declared himself, so vague that he was only able to remember Edd's smile when he accepted that simple ring that he placed clumsily in his hand before Edd pounced on him in a clumsy kiss with a salty taste, he wasn't sure but he had the feeling that he was the only one who cried on that occasion.

He took a deep breath before looking at Matt for a little more moral support from his friend but Matt seemed to be too distracted flirting with his own reflection to pay attention, if he wasn't so nervous he would have made fun of him, decided to focus on the guests whit the hoping to distract themselves for a moment, he found it curious to find their neighbors sitting in the front row, he shouldn't have been surprised that Eduardo was bothering Jon, or that Mark seemed so focused on watching Matt, however, something that seemed to go wrong with the trio, he wasn't sure what it was, just something seemed out of place.

His heart want to escape from his chest when the music started, everyone invited keep quiet and could feel his breath leave him and his legs began to tremble when Edd entered in the company of Tord, he still couldn't believe that Edd chose Tord as his godfather, God!, he would have preferred him to choose Eduardo, after all Edd and Eduardo seemed to have started getting along, although he had no idea how or when that was happened, but it wasn't time to think in that, it didn't matter that it was Tord who was delivering Edd to the altar, the mere presence of him already made the moment perfect.

Tom's only wish at that moment was to pounce on the one who was once his best friend and kiss him until he lose his breath.

He watch as Edd slowly approached, the white suit in his body framing his figure giving him the most elegant appearance he had ever seen in his life and for a moment Tom didn't feel worthy to marry that man, his face flushed when Edd smiled and he feel like a teenager again.

-It's not too late to repent Edd –he heard the whisper that Tord when they both met at the altar–, just give me a signal and we run away from here.

If that was no the happiest day of his life, he I probably would have hit Tord.

The ceremony started but the only thing Tom could focus on was every little gesture on Edd's face, in the warmth of his hands, in his discreet caress and in his voice.

-Do you accept to spend the rest of your life by my side Tom?

-A…acc –the words didn't seem to want to deign to come out of his mouth, his brain and mouth were uncoordinated–. Yes! –he practically screamed, noticing Matt's laughter behind him and seeing Tord roll his eyes.

-Classic Stupid Tom –the Norwegian muttered as he crossed his arms–. It's not too late to flee Edd.

Tord whispered again to her now husband, her husband, the person with whom he would share the rest of his life from now on.

He leaned forward, he just wanted a kiss, the first kiss with which they would seal their union.

Edd just took a step back leaving Tom confused.

-Edd –he try to reach out to the other who stepped back–. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry –he didn't know why it hurt so much, because he felt he had to apologize, because it felt so important that Edd told him that he forgave him.

The sockets of his eyes began to burn, the pain was getting worse but didn't care him, he just want to Edd tell him that everything was fine, he just wanted to hold him and move away that sadness that was beginning to suffocate him. He extended his hand to the other who didn't even deign to move from his spot.

He was so close to reaching him.

The feeling of emptiness was the prelude to the blow that accompanied him after.

The viewfinder was initialized almost immediately, the night vision was activated instantly allowing him to see through the darkness of the room.

Nothing.

Only the empty bottles thrown carelessly all over the place.

He got up from the floor with the hope that everything was just a horrible nightmare but only found the empty bed.

Edd wasn't there and he would never be, Edd had died years ago and he was who killed him.

He look around only to find Edd's old sweatshirt hanging in the same place where he had been for years, the dirty spotted garment stay in the same place, constantly reminding him of his crime.

Tord really must have hated him too much to send her that garment he knew he would never dare to discard.

He shouldn't hate him, he hated him, he really hated him and he had told him in his face, he hated him for shooting Edd. He gave a bitter laugh, who imagined that the great Red Leader would so much regret one death after all his crimes.

He slowly dragging his feet, there were a few more bottles of Smirnoff in the kitchen, if he was drunk enough, maybe he could dream again of that ideal future in which he had that simple life in which his only concern would be to make happy to that boy he was always in love with and maybe, if he was lucky enough he wouldn't wake up in that nightmare that was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene is: 
> 
> Imagine your OTP at the altar about to get married. When they are about to kiss each other, A wakes up in her bed, sobbing and looking at the vacuum at her side. Actually, Person B died years ago.


	3. Day 3 - Thirdwheel

Tom could assure that he had never felt more comfortable in his life, yawned and hid his face in the soft green fabric of Edd's sweatshirt, he let out a relaxed sigh as he was lulled by the calm rhythm of Edd's breathing, the moment was simply perfect.

He didn't know where Matt had gone but he had forced Tord to go with him and he didn't care either but he couldn't be more grateful with the ginger.

He had woken up late and in a bad mood expecting to find the daily fight between Tord and Edd for bacon, he really hated the way Edd used to ignore him whenever Tord was around but for his surprise he had only found Edd preparing breakfast for both of them. He was sure he had spent almost an hour looking at Edd cooking, watching how he hummed and moved following the rhythm of the song. He wondered if Edd did that every time he cooked breakfast.

-Edd –he dragged his words with laziness seeking to capture the other man's attention.

There was a slight murmur of recognition before Edd opened his eyes with a sleepy look and his hair made a mess.

Tom wasn't sure if what he was to say was the fault of his sleepiness or maybe because he felt emboldened by the absence of the other two inhabitants of the house, maybe it was a combination of both.

-What would you do if I kissed you right now?

He ask without thinking much about his words, the silence that followed began to make him regret asking, he moved restlessly wanting to get out of there and he was about to say that he was only joking when Edd's laughter reached his ears accompanied of the words that he never thought he would hear in his life.

-Cinema and dinner first, although –Edd gave a loud yawn as he stretched on the couch trying to make neither of them lose that comfortable position they were in–, I could make an exception.

“An exception”, for the basins man that was more than enough to make all his drowsiness disappear, he try to straighten, he was nervous but that didn't sound like a joke, Edd had really told him that he could kiss him, he began to move carefully admiring how Edd's hair was a wild jumble, while his eyes remained closed and his cheeks with a slight blush gave him an adorable appearance, Tom wanted to memorize all those details and preserve them forever in his memories.

A loud meow interrupted the moment making Edd open his eyes and get up hitting Tom in the process causing him fall to the ground, he bringing a hand to his face. Tom looked with anger at the tabby feline who jumped to the sofa and began purring loudly rubbing against Edd looking for attention.

Tom cursed the cat, he had been so close to kissing Edd just so the cat decided to appear and ruined the moment.

It had to be a joke!

What else could go wrong?!

-We came back! –Matt's voice from the entrance caught the attention of both.

Edd let out a disappointed sigh before getting up from the couch with Ringo in his arms.

-So?

For a moment Tom was felt confused by the question and Edd just shook his head, Tom really was slow for some things.

-Can I wait for an appointment then?

Before Tom had time to answer a grumpy Tord entered at the room and fell into the couch, while he gave them an accusing look.

-I don't back to care of him again –Tord complained while he taking control of the TV.

For once Tom did not dare to protest or fight with the commie, he got up from the floor with and started to walk to his room, he had too many things to think about and a perfect date wouldn't be planned alone.

\- What's his problem? –asked Tord, surprised to be ignored.

-Who knows? –Edd answered with a shrug.

-Hey, guys! Do you want to see all the great things that I won at the fair? –Matt said, appearing at the entrance carrying a bunch of junk.

Edd and Tord gave a resigned sigh.

That would be a long afternoon.


	4. Day 4 – Saloonatics

When Sheriff Thompson descended from the ship he couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated by the opulence of the old world, that city was definitely far from resembling the small border town where he spent most of his life and although it was true that he had visited the great city many times before, this was completely different, those visits weren't for pleasure or even curiosity, they were only short and forced visits in order to fix his reputation, it was a problem with the feds that he didn't like to talk about, he smiled to himself, even though they accused him they never managed to have proof that it was he who had helped to escape that bandit who had remained hidden like the town bartender since then. It was a risky and rather silly decision but regardless of all the stupid things that Todd would have done he wasn't going to let them hang him, their friendship shouldn't have been so fractured if after all he decided to risk his ass for Todd, whatever, he just hoped that the town wouldn't become a disaster in his absence although that would sound like a challenge, the town couldn't be more disastrous than what it already was.

He walked through the harbor looking around cautiously, he was so used to the bandits that he couldn't avoid a certain paranoia at the prospect of someone trying to steal his suitcase, it's not that he carried too many things in it, a couple of changes of clothes and some money that had had to change to the currency of that region.

He pulled out the battered letter he kept in his pocket with no idea where the address he was looking for could be, that must have be the biggest idiocy he had ever done, even bigger than saving Todd's ass. He still couldn't believe he kept exchanging correspondence with that detective who had once appeared in the town looking for that missing prince, he under his hat in an attempt to hide the blush of his face.

What was he thinking?

He really crossed the sea just to see that man?

They had only live together for a few days but they was more than enough to feel that he would start to vomit hearts from just standing next to the man, it was months of correspondence that made his heart want to escape from his chest with each new letter that arrived with the mail. Definitely that trip should be the biggest stupidity of his life, that is, he had crossed the sea looking for a man with whom he had only exchanged letters moved just by a childish crush, he didn't know what Edward's life was like, he didn't know if he was married, if he already had someone in his life or even if the man would receive him or at least recognize him, it had been too long since they had both seen each other.

He continue walking disoriented through the harbor when he see a carriage a few step away, the coachman looked at him arching an eyebrow while smoking a cigarette half finished.

-American I suppose –said the man throwing his cigarette on the floor–, it see from miles –said the man, seeing the hat, the scarf and the worn gabardine of the foreigner, usually the Americans weren't so well received in the country, their abrupt manners and impulsive character made them a curiosity or a nuisance depending on the situation.

-You know this address? –asked the sheriff, extending the battered letter to the man who returned an intrigued look.

-Upload gentleman –said the coachman, opening the carriage door with a gesture too formal for the taste of the American, unaccustomed to those manners.

The carriage departed being dragged by the horses that began a gentle but constant trot, for Thompson it was strange to use a carriage as a means of transport and not to mount a horse to move from one place to another.

He look out the window, unlike his town, where the only nightlife would be the drunks and the players who would be drowning in alcohol inside the local bar, the night in that city only marked the beginning of a more opulent nightlife and active; he search in his coat and take his decanter taking almost half of its contents in one gulp, he needed something that would give him enough courage to dare to appear in that unexpected way at the detective's house, he was really anxious to see the man, why was he doing that? He asked himself again, perhaps because he hadn't received any letters from the man during the last four months, no matter how many letters he sent he hadn't received any reply, it was incredible that his concern and uncertainty about the state of the detective had forced him to travel.

The carriage stopped and the horses let out a neighing, making it more obvious that he had arrived at his destination, he looked outside feeling surprised by the place where he were, that place had to be bigger than the town hall itself, he was beginning to think he was in the wrong place, the door opened and the driver announced in a harsh voice.

-We've arrived sir.

-Are you sure?

-I think I know this city well enough to misdirect me, sir.

Without much desire to question again, the American descended from the carriage paying the coachman who didn't take too long to turn around and get lost in the night fog. The sheriff gave a long sigh resigned before returning to take his decanter and finish his contents in a quick gulp in search of that "something" that gave him the courage to dare to approach the house, there was no turning back, he was In a city completely unknown at the beginning of the night and with a fog so thick that it was unable to see beyond a few feet, he had heard of that weather before but always thought that it was an exaggeration but now he could see that those anecdotes they weren't simple stories.

He walked slowly to the house with a single illuminated window, an undoubted sign that someone was inside the place at that time, he take the handle without daring to knock on the door.

-Come on Thompson, you've only come to visit a friend… and you crossed the sea just to see him one more time –he mutter to himself.

The thud of the doorknob against the door he seemed the noisiest that he had ever heard in his life.

It wasn't long before the heavy door opened slowly revealing the only inhabitant of the place.

-Sheriff Thompson! –the happy voice of the detective came to his ears as the sweetest thing he had ever heard in his life, he was lifted off the ground in a hug that seemed unlike English manners causing him to feel his face burn at such an act, while his suitcase and hat they fell to the ground–. I didn't expect to see him again –whispered the detective without letting go of his grip, the sheriff closed his one good eye, letting himself be drunk by the smell of cologne that the taller man gave off, he feel a little more aware of his appearance for a moment, he hadn't shaved and his hair was a complete mess.

As he could, he placed his hands on Gold's chest trying to separate himself from that embrace that was beginning to make him more and more nervous, feeling the detective's muscles under that thin cloth that covered him.

-Do you have a place to stay? Can you stay in my home if you wish? I haven't received company on this site for a long time –whispered the detective, sending a chill down the sheriff's spine, was that an invitation?

He hadn't no time for him to respond before the detective released him and took his suitcase along with his hat that he placed carelessly over his head to proceed to push him inside the house.

The sheriff looked around the huge hall nervously, the fire in the fireplace lighting most of the place, he cursed under his breath for having chosen to sit on the couch and not in any of those chairs where he wouldn't have to control the mad beating of his heart that was accelerating more and more before the scrutiny of the Englishman who had sat down in front of him.

-And what brings you to this place Sheriff Thompson. Did something bad happen? –asked the Englishman with concern, looking at the shorter man who hurried to take his drink, finishing it without much effort and increasing the blush on his face.

-That ... I ... I just ... I was worried about you –admitted the American before berating himself for what he had said, somehow alcohol was playing tricks on him by loosening his tongue–. You didn't respond my letters.

-Oh! That, what happens is that the prince escaped again and well, I came back alone a couple of days ago –he admitted with a nervous gesture–. So... you're worried about me Sheriff Thompson? And you traveled to the other side of the world because you was worried about me? I have to admit, that's pretty adorable on your part.

Thompson smiled nervously watching the Englishman get up from his seat, the light of the fire gave him a predatory appearance that he didn't expect see in the other man with a happy and carefree attitude. He backed down discreetly on the couch being quickly corralled in the place.

-Gold –his voice betrayed him coming out sounding like a soft whisper.

-Edward, call me Edward, Sheriff Thompson. I think we're close enough to skip that formality. Don’t you think the same, Thom? –whispered the detective in a harsh voice that made the American shudder, his body began to tremble when the detective placed his knee between his legs.

-What…?

-I'm not silly Thom –the detective spoke stroking the crotch of the sheriff who only let out a strangled sigh when the detective pressed lightly his growing erection–. I must assume that I am reciprocated, then?

At that point Thompson's thoughts were a mess, he looked at the detective and placed one of his hands behind Edward's head to kiss him desperately, the man's lips tasted sweet compared to the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth. It was the detective who separated first by letting him catch his breath that he didn't know was missing.

Edward leaned down unbuttoning the pants of the cowboy releasing his erection that began to drip eager for any attention, attention that he was completely willing to offer.

Thomson wasn't aware of the time when Edward had managed to get rid of his boots and the rest of his clothes below the waist, but now he have his legs around the shoulders of the detective. He bit his scarf trying to contain his moan when Edward's lips wrapped around his glans arching his back at that minimal contact, he move his hands under his shirt, his nipples were hard and too sensitive to any friction, caressing the areola carelessly pinching and twisting from time to time those sensitive parts of his anatomy, he didn't even dare to open his eye and observe another man between his legs.

Edward slipped his tongue along the shaft of the cowboy, feeling as he shuddered and trembled under his touch, while he seeking to remain quiet biting the scarf that he clung so desperately, he didn't thinking too much and introduced the full member in his mouth, taking care that his teeth did not touch the sensitive skin of the area, the scream of surprise of the other man was complacent, he heard him moan his name while writhing restlessly, he held him by the hip to prevent him from trying to move forcing him to follow the rhythm he wanted.

He separated when the salty and warm liquid flooded his oral cavity, cleaned the rest of the whitish liquid with the back of his hand, he looking at the tearful and flushed face of the man under him and he lick his lips with delight at his achievement, his own trousers felt too tight, Thompson was still too stunned, breathing hard and trying to recover from his orgasms. He began to unbutton the buttons of his vest that he tossed carelessly somewhere in the room and proceeded to do the same with his shirt, his trousers didn't have better destination than the rest of his clothes, his member throbbed painfully urged of any sample of attention, he caressed his member going looking for the precum to cover him completely as a lubricant, he trapped the sheriff against the couch.

-Wait…

-Don't worry Thom –he whispered in the man's ear as he began to kiss his neck, it wasn't difficult to get rid of the rest of the sheriff's garments leaving only that kerchief around his neck, he toured his body, kissing and biting each scar in his body and claiming it as his.

He positioned himself between the legs of the cowboy, Thompson knew that it was what the detective desired, he separate his legs trembling under the touch of the detective, the fingers of Edward stroked his entrance pushing the first finger of his inside.

Edward let out a moan, with three fingers it was more than enough preparation and he had no more patience to keep waiting, he wanted to possess the other at that moment, he received a whimper of protest when he pulled his fingers from inside the sheriff, he positioned himself between Thompson's legs raising them again above his shoulders, even if he had been stretching him, his was still too tight, he start to move slowly feeling the tight inside of the other wrapping around his dick.

-Thom –he call the sheriff whimpering under him, he was too tight even with all the time spent preparing him, he wondered if he was the first man in the life of the other, well, if so, he would make sure to continue being so.

He caress whit one of his hands to Thompson's dick, masturbating him to the rhythm of his thrusts, the sheriff's screams were music to his ears and his name had never sounded better before.

The pressure around his belly began to build up, he wasn't going to last too long with that rhythm. He come inside his partner calling and falling heavily on his body feeling like Thom's semen stained the belly of both.

They shared a languid kiss leaving aside the previous lust.

He would definitely not allow that man to get away from his side, Edward thought, he filling with kisses and caresses to the sheriff.

That hadn't been found within the plans of Sheriff Thompson, nor is it his craziest fantasies he would have imagined that could happen but he was definitely satisfied with the result.

-I think it's still too early to rest Thom –Edward's murmur forced him to open his eye only to meet the innocent smile of the Englishman–. After all, why don't you show me how ride a real cowboy?

There was definitely nothing innocent in that deceptive smile, or in that calm-looking man who had stolen his heart.


End file.
